They Made It
by JenJenSon
Summary: Series of Oneshots taken from Can We Make It. A day in the life of each pairing, Lemons fluff, if you enjoyed CWMI then you'll enjoy this RR/LL GW/PP HP/GW
1. Ron and Luna

_AN: So this is a oneshot, the idea came to me after **HowItShouldHaveHappened **asked me for some more Luna/Ron. I didn't really want to start a whole new story so I've done this instead. It's 10 years after the gang from Can We Make It have left Hogwarts so set before the epilogue, just a day in the life of Ron and Luna set around their annversary. If you haven't read Can We Make It then you might get a bit confused but should still be able to follow it. More oneshots with the other pairings will follow when inspiration hits_

**_HowItShouldHaveHappened _**_this totally dedicated to you for being such a huge fan of my stories._

_It hasn't been beta'd yet as Astarte_Lydianna is having a bit of hard time with her pregnancy and is resting up. So I want you all to go read her stories and send her a bunch of reviews to make her feel better like you do for me. She has a particularly good SS/HG fic going on at the moment._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe and make no money from writing my stories._

Monday morning, 6:30am all was quiet, as Ronald Weasley got ready for work.

He smiled down at his wife of eleven years as she slept peacefully, the latest Quibbler on the bedside table next to her, notched into the only spot that didn't contain pictures of their twins and their extended family.

He put on his travelling cloak, bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead so as to not wake her and left their bedroom.

He poked his head into Brandon's small orange covered bedroom to see his leg hanging out from under his blanket and hear him snoring just as Ron had begun to do at his age.

He then looked in on Alice, seeing just the slightest bit of blonde hair poking out from under her blanket in her own small neat bedroom, the total opposite of her brother, whose room was scattered with Chudley Cannon memorabilia and dirty clothes.

He closed the door on his sleeping daughter and went to the small living room of their little bungalow and entered the fireplace, quietly calling out "Ministry of Magic" and dropping a hand full of floo powder.

He stepped out of the one of the ministry fireplaces and met Harry in the entrance hall.

"All right mate?" his oldest friend asked.

Ron smiled and nodded and the two Aurors made their way to the security desk to present their wands and start their workday.

As they were now both senior Auror's and partners they shared an office, which they made their way to after getting a nod from the security guard and entering the lifts.

"Everything set for your anniversary dinner tonight then?" Harry asked as they sat at their desks and drank some coffee.

"Yeah, mum's cooking and I'm picking the food up along with the twins on the way home. I figured I'd just conjure some candles and roses when I get home, Xenophilius is keeping Luna at the Quibbler offices later for me" Ron replied.

"What about you and Gin?" Ron asked.

"Ginny knows, it's not a surprise. I'm going to take her out to dinner and a muggle movie" Harry answered.

"I hope Hermione and Draco don't mind helping us both out tonight, six kids is a lot to handle" Harry mused.

"'Mione said it was okay, and anyway in that huge house and with all those house elves I'm sure they'll manage, we're just an apparation away if they need us" Ron reassured his best friend.

Just as they finished their coffee's one of the Auror department secretaries, Madame Menot entered with a file.

"Mundungus Fletcher is up to his old tricks again," she grumbled as she dropped the file on Harry's desk and scurried out of the office looking harassed.

"Good old Dung, never leaves us without work eh" Ron joked grabbing his cloak and drinking the last dregs of his coffee.

"Let's go have some fun" Harry replied grinning and he pair left their office.

…..

Back at the bungalow, Luna was getting the twins ready for their morning tutorial. "Come along now, finish your breakfast, we need to get to Grimmauld Place very soon" she told her children.

She eventually managed to wrangle Brandon into his travelling cloak as Alice waited patiently by the fireplace and they each took turns getting in and calling out the address of the Potter's home.

The twins joined James and Albus in the room Harry had specially decorated to be their classroom as their school tutor began their daily lessons of spelling and maths.

Luna and Ginny sat in the kitchen and chatted over tea and biscuits.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Ginny asked her brothers' wife.

"Oh Ron has planned a surprise evening for me, I haven't let on that I know" Luna replied, her dreamy smile firmly placed on her face.

"I have a bit of a surprise for Harry" Ginny said, "I haven't told anyone yet, not even mum but I'm pregnant"

"That's wonderful Gin" Luna exclaimed, engulfing her friend in a quick hug.

"I'm only three weeks in, I'm hoping for a girl now, three boys in the house is enough without adding another" Ginny laughed.

"You never know, it might be twins" Luna joked, "Come on we can find out"

"What are you talking about? It's too early to tell" Ginny responded.

"Didn't you read last months Quibbler?" Luna asked dreamily, "I wrote an entire article on twins"

"Oh Luna please, yes I read it and no it won't work, you know I don't believe in all that stuff" Ginny replied exasperated.

"Don't be silly, now lean back" Luna chided her and began a series of strange and complicated had movements over Ginny's flat abdomen.

Ginny sighed and let her have at it. After a few moments Luna sat back down. "No definitely only one" she said and carried on with her tea as if everything she just did was perfectly normal.

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll announce it to everyone tomorrow but don't tell Ron until after tonight, I want to surprise Harry" Ginny said placing her hand over her abdomen.

Luna agreed and they carried on chatting until the children's lesson finished and Luna and the twins left.

They went to Diagon Alley, Brandon grumbling through all of the shopping trip and only stopping when they sat and ate ice cream at Fortescue's.

Luna then dropped the children with Molly and went to her father's offices to work on her articles for the now infamous Quibbler, being married to one of the Golden Trio certainly helped sales.

She knew that Ron was going to take the children to Draco and Hermione's but pretended to be blissfully unaware when he flooed her from the Burrow to ask what time she would be home.

….

After finishing the Floo call and profusely thanking his mother for the Lasagne and Garlic Bread she had cooked and charmed to stay warm, Ron apparated the children to the boundaries of Malfoy Manor.

As they entered he heard the Floo activate in the parlour and walked down the long hallway to find his sister with James, Albus and Hermione.

"Are you sure you can handle all of them?" Ginny was saying as he entered the room.

"Of course, go and have a lovely anniversary" Hermione replied smiling, "the same goes for you Ron" she said as he opened his mouth to ask the same question.

"Go on now the pair of you" she said after giving them both a hug.

Ginny went first and after thanking Hermione again and warning Brandon to behave Ron followed his sister and Flooed home.

As soon as he entered the bungalow, he set to work.

He plated up the food and reinforced his mothers heating charm before placing it all on the table.

He conjured candles all around the room and in their bedroom then waving his wand, placed a trail of rose petals from the front door to the table then onto their bedroom, where he placed a bunch of eleven roses on the bed wrapped in a red velvet ribbon.

When he heard the crack of Luna's apparation outside the front door, he lit the candles and stood at the table waiting for her to come in.

She entered and smiled as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Happy anniversary babe" Ron said as he took her cloak from her shoulders and planted a small kiss on her neck.

"This is beautiful" Luna whispered as she walked towards the table. The candles gave the room a warm glow and the smell of the Lasagne was making her mouth water.

They sat at the table and began to eat just taking the opportunity to talk without having to work around Brandon bashing his knife and fork against the table and fighting with Alice.

Luna told Ron about the extension being built at the Quibbler offices, the need for bigger printing presses and stock areas becoming extreme.

Ron told Luna what he could about his cases, being very careful not to give out information that was to be kept strictly private. They enjoyed their meal and held hands over the table as they drank Elderflower wine.

Eventually Ron got up from his seat and walked around the table to wear Luna was looking up at smiling at him.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips and slipped an arm under her legs and around her shoulders, lifting her like his bride and making her shriek and laugh at the surprise movement.

He placed his lips upon hers again and walked them to the bedroom. He placed her on top of the bed and continued to kiss her as he reached over for the roses.

He pulled his lips from hers and handed her the roses, "one for each year" he whispered, kissing her neck and sucking on her ear lobe as he settled himself between her legs, pulling her shirt off and her skirt up, bunching it at her hips.

They kissed and touched and whispered their love to each other in the glowing light of the candles, the roses giving the room a sweet scent.

Ron moved over Luna's body gently, touching and caressing every part of her, with his fingers, lips and tongue.

Luna's body arched and she moaned every time he touched a sensitive spot, gripping the sheets and writhing under him.

Eventually he settled his face between her thighs, pulled down her lacy panties and pleasured her with his tongue, eventually slipping his fingers into her entrance to aid his quest of bringing her to the first of many orgasms he planned to give her that night.

He curled his fingers inside her as he assaulted her with his tongue from the outside and quickly had her crying out his name.

He continued to pump and curl his fingers in her as she rode out her ecstasy, eventually crawling up her body, leaving kisses on her skin along the way and eventually made it to her mouth where he allowed her to taste herself.

Luna moaned at the taste and used her thighs to flip them over, crawling down Ron's body and removing his work trousers and underpants with her wand.

She immediately engulfed his hard length in her mouth and began to suck, hollowing out her cheeks to take him as far as she could.

She pleasured him the way she knew he enjoyed, humming each time he hit the back of her throat and massaging his balls with her hand as she bobbed up and down on his length.

Ron got close quickly; he gripped her hair and helped her find a quicker pace, thrusting up slightly when she gagged around him.

The feel of Ron's hand on her head turned Luna on even more and she began to lick and suck in earnest, eventually tugging on Ron's balls and making him cum instantly, which she swallowed without missing a drop.

Ron grunted and moaned as she swallowed everything he gave her and eventually fell back against the bed panting with Luna climbing up to lay on top of him.

They curled around each other, kissing and touching, Ron rubbing himself against his wife, making himself hard again, rolling them so he was on top of her and slipping inside of her, thrusting slowly into her over and over.

He held her hand above her head and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he slowly pushed them both to the edge.

They made love well into the night calling each other's names and whispering their love until the sun came up.

"I love you babe," he whispered into his sleeping wife's ear before curling around her and going to sleep.

_AN: So how did I do on my first oneshot? I did miss these characters so it was nice to go back and play with them again. Send me reviews so I know if you liked it too..._


	2. George and Pansy

_AN: Well I really didn't expect to get another oneshot added to this so quickly, I really am going to do them when I'm inspired but it would seem I was inspired so..._

_This one is George/Pansy and of course it's smutty and fluffy just like you have come to expect to me. Thanks as always to Astarte_Lydianna for looking this over for me._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe and make no money from this._

George and Pansy were sitting in bed looking through sheet after sheet of prospective houses. With three children the flat above the shop was already overcrowded but they hadn't moved as they found it easier having George so close by throughout the day, as he ran the shop just downstairs with the help of Verity.

However now that Pansy had found out she was pregnant with their fourth child they really needed something bigger.

"What about this one. It's close to the Burrow and to Ron and Luna's place" Pansy suggested holding out a sheet with a three storey house, with six bedrooms.

George took the parchment from his wife and looked at the details, "I think this is good babe, I'll put it in the maybe pile"

The maybe pile was beginning to get very large and Pansy was dreading looking at all these houses with their mischievous twins an Ellie in tow.

"Babe, do you think we should go through the maybe pile again? It's looking a little big" she suggested.

George nodded and gave Pansy the pile, vanishing the rest of the parchment with his wand.

"I think we can chuck this one, it's not much bigger than what we are already in" Pansy said.

"Aww, but babe you loved that one" George protested.

"Yes I did, but I loved it because of the garden and I can create a nice garden anywhere" she reassured him, making a new 'no' pile.

They continued going through the sheets of prospective homes until they were down to three.

"That's better" Pansy said after vanishing the 'no' pile. "That's much more doable" she continued, placing the pile on her bedside table and snuggling under the covers ready to sleep.

"I think you are doable" George murmured into her ear as he ran his hand over her slightly protruding belly.

"George I swear to Circe if you so much as consider trying anything I will throw up on you and I won't even feel remotely guilty" Pansy snapped.

Being twelve weeks pregnant and constantly vomiting was just too much for her with three children to care for and each day she just longed to get back into bed and rest.

"Aww, but babe I want you. You know I can't resist you at the best of times, but when you've got my baby inside you I want you even more" he pulled his best sad face, but Pansy was having none of it.

"George Weasley, don't be selfish. I'm barely holding down the measly bit of toast I had for dinner as it is" Pansy chided him, turning over and getting comfortable.

George conceded defeat and put out the lights, curling around her and letting her feel what she was leaving him with against her back.

Really Pansy loved how much George wanted her and found it very funny watching him try his tricks to get her to do what he wanted. But she also knew that she had to play tough or he would never give up.

The next morning George organised with the estate wizard to view the houses that weekend and arranged for Molly to look after the children so that he and Pansy could see the houses with less hassle and have a little alone time.

He then went down to help Verity open the shop while Pansy got the children ready for their tutor and proceeded to spend the rest of the day vomiting and cursing George for getting her pregnant again.

…

Three days later George and Pansy dropped the children and their overnight bags at the Burrow and went to meet the estate Wizard.

"Are you sure Molly will be all right overnight with them? Ellie has that awful cold" Pansy dithered as they entered the estate wizards' office.

"She'll be fine love, she had seven kids including me and Fred remember" George soothed his wife.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her, rubbing his hand gently over her slight bump.

"I'm actually feeling okay, I don't feel nauseous at all, keep your fingers crossed that I'm finally past the morning sickness" Pansy replied.

"That's excellent babe" George agreed, he was feeling a little more confident about the romantic evening he had been planning if she wasn't feeling sick anymore.

They met with Derrick Hutch, the wizard who would be showing them around the houses they had chosen and they flooed to the first one.

It was the smallest of the three, with five bedrooms, two bathrooms and an open plan kitchen and living room.

George liked it but Pansy wasn't too keen on the children being constantly in the kitchen, she would spend the entire day stopping Christopher and Fred using the cooker to blow things up.

The second house was the one Pansy had chosen when they had been looking through the sheets of parchment.

She loved the high ceilings and wooden floors. The house was a new build, very modern with walls in a range of pastels giving the rooms a light, open look.

One look at the garden and they were sold. George for the ability to grow the many plants and herbs needed for the potions he used in his products at the shop and Pansy for the ability of letting the children play outside and maybe having a little space to grow some flowers.

They went to see the third place, very similar to the Burrow as it had obviously been a cottage originally and had storeys added to it as the need arose. George liked it as his children would grow up in a similar way to him but like Pansy he was in love with the previous house and the decision was pretty much made.

They went back to the estate wizards' office and put in an offer, which was accepted immediately, and George and Pansy signed on the dotted line.

….

After spending most of the day looking at the houses Pansy was exhausted. The moment they entered their flat she flopped down on the couch and put her feet up, and her head back.

Within moments she was fast asleep and George covered her with a blanket and kissed her cheek before going downstairs to check on the shop.

Verity was behind the till and young Jimmy, a boy fresh out of Hogwarts who George had just hired was restocking the Extendable Ears..

George went out back to the workroom to check on the potions that were simmering and after checking that Verity was okay to lock up went back upstairs to get ready for the evening he had planned.

Pansy was still sound asleep under the blanket. George went into their little kitchen and closed the door so as to not wake her and began to make dinner.

He peeled the potatoes and washed the chicken, seasoning it and putting it in the oven. Then he went on to peel the vegetables ready to boil.

He quietly went into the living room and set the table, adding a small candle to the middle and dimmed the lamps so that the room glowed. He lit the fire and then went back into the kitchen to turn the food and prepare dessert.

A while later the smell of the chicken woke Pansy, and instead of running to the bathroom as had become the norm over the last few weeks, she felt her stomach rumbled and was delighted to see George walk out of the kitchen in his 'Kiss The Chef' apron carrying two plates.

"Hey babe, feeling okay after your nap" he asked.

"Yeah thanks. I really needed that" Pansy replied. She quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and came back to the table.

"Oi oi oi no sitting, read the apron" George said keeping a perfectly straight face.

Pansy made a show of huffing and crossing her arms across her chest but failed miserably at looking mean as the smile broke through on her face.

She walked around the table and reached up to peck George on the lips. George caught her around the waist and her close to deepen this kiss.

"Why don't we forget dinner and take this to the bedroom" he whispered in her ear as he ran a hand down to caress her bum.

"Not on your life Weasley, I'm starving" Pansy replied laughing.

They sat at the table and began to eat the tasty roast that George had made.

"mmm, thank Merlin your mother taught you how to cook" Pansy moaned as she had her first bite of chicken.

George quietly groaned when he heard Pansy moaning and attacked his meal with gusto so as to not prolong the meal.

He served the dessert, Pansy's favourite, Apple pie, and ate that just as quickly before literally running around the table and lifting Pansy out of her seat.

"George be careful, I'm too heavy" Pansy screamed.

"You're light as a feather babe" he said, smashing his lips against hers as he walked them to the bedroom.

He made it through the door without smashing into anything or dropping Pansy and laid her on the bed, stretching his body out on top of hers.

He kissed all over her face and neck, with quick movements, he had been looking forward to this all day after weeks of not being able to touch her, her pregnancy making her feel so ill.

He pulled his shirt over his head and roughly tore her silk button down from her body, attacking her ample breasts through her lacy green bra.

"Ever the Slytherin my love" he joked even though he had been the one that bought her the lace and silk green bra and panty set she was wearing.

He pulled down the right cup and began to suckle her nipple then followed with the same treatment to the left.

Pansy arched into his motions and moaned, her breasts were so much more sensitive at the moment and George was suckling them with just the right amount of pressure.

"Baby I can't wait anymore, I need to be in you" George groaned from between Pansy's breasts.

Pansy could do nothing but nod, pulling up her pencil skirt and spreading her legs for her husband.

"Oh no my love, turn over" George whispered seductively, climbing off her and pulling his trousers and pants off.

Pansy obliged him, pulling off her panties and turning onto her hands and knees.

George climbed onto the bed behind her and stroked his erection a little before pushing the head of his cock onto Pansy's wet entrance.

He pushed his entire length in, groaning the entire way and gripped Pansy's hips as he began to piston in and out of her.

Pansy gripped the sheets beneath her and began to push herself back as George thrust forward. She panted and called his name as they built up to their releases.

George bent forward and used one hand to tweak Pansy's nipple. She came immediately and George did everything he could to hold off his own release, he wasn't ready to be done yet.

He pulled out causing Pansy to whimper and lay down on the bed pulling his wife on top of him and lining himself up with her soaked entrance.

Pansy sank down on this throbbing erection and leaned back as she began to thrust down on him, allowing George to see himself going in and out of her glistening pussy lips.

Pansy brought a hand up to play with her nipple for George to see and he came hard inside her at the sight.

Pansy collapsed onto his chest and George rolled them over and slowly pulled out of her.

"Babe I love you so much" he panted as they came down from their high.

"So you're still happy with the Ministry?" Pansy enquired, twirling her fingers into his little bit of chest hair.

"Oh Pansy, I couldn't be happier. I love Fred, Christopher and Ellie more than anything in the world. I love this little one already and I can't wait to see her in the scan next week"

"Her? How do you know it's a her?" Pansy asked as she placed her hand over George's on her belly.

"I'm her dad, I know" he assured her, "And baby I could never be happier than I am with you"

Pansy smiled and placed a long passionate kiss on George's lips.

"Me too baby, me too" Pansy replied.

"So, if you're right and it's a girl, what do you want to call her?" Pansy asked.

"Oh I already know that. Her name is Francesca" George told her.

_So did we like? Of course as always I love reviews and would certainly enjoy hearing all your thoughts. Probably will end up doing Harry/Ginny when inspiration strikes but if anyone would like to see a oneshot of one of the other pairings from Can We Make It then let me know and when I come up with something it will be posted and obviously dedicated to the person that asked for it_


	3. The Anniversary

_AN: So here is my next oneshot in this series, it isn't really a particular couple more like a huge mix of them set around Molly and Arthur's anniversary, which those of you who read They Don't Matter might remember I mentioned at Anthony and Alice's wedding. Tiny Weeny lemon in it because I can't write Dramione without it lol, and it's not beta'd because it's 1:40 am and I'm pretty sure my pregnant Beta is fast asleep right now_

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe and make no money from this._

Hermione was ready to pull her hair out by the roots. She had run up and down the staircase between the kitchens and the ballroom so many times already that morning that she was sure she wouldn't have to exercise for a month and it was only 10am.

Tipsy and Binky were looking after Jessica and Anthony, something Hermione was very grateful for as Jessica had just started walking and Hermione could never have managed organising the celebrations and run after two children under the age of five.

So far the caterers had managed to screw up the food, bringing fish instead of chicken and the barman had called to say he was sick and would not be able to make it for the evenings festivities.

So Draco had been pulled out of his one lie-in of the week and sent to the market with the chef and Hermione was desperately trying to find new bar staff and decorate the Manor's ballroom before lunch when the first guests would begin to arrive.

She pulled out her wand and began to raise a banner across the far wall of the ballroom when Anthony came running in followed by Tipsy who was panting.

He almost knocked Hermione over as he ran around her legs. "Anthony Cygnus Malfoy, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Hermione chided her son as he gazed up at her with innocent eyes, Draco's innocent eyes which she knew meant he was doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing.

"I'm playing tag, watch mummy, Tipsy can't catch me" Anthony exclaimed as he made to run off again.

"I is sorry Mistress Hermione, I is not keeping young master away. I is going to iron my ears" Tipsy cried as she made to disapparate.

"Oh no you don't" Hermione shrieked. She knew that Narcissa make it a rule that the house elves were well looked after and didn't make too much fuss or try to enforce S.P.E.W. at the Manor but occasionally the elves themselves had to be reminded of the rules.

"If you punish yourself for something that no one can help, for example my son's exuberance, then I will tell Lady Malfoy and you know what that means" Hermione warned.

"Lady Malfoy will give Tipsy clothes" the house elf replied. Unfortunately the elves had continued to self-punish even after Narcissa had forbidden it and the only way she could stop them was by threatening the ultimate shame, although Hermione was fairly certain that her mother-in-law would never actually do it.

"That's right, now lets go and wrangle my son so that I can finish decorating the ballroom"

After catching Anthony and threatening to take away his toy broomstick if he didn't behave, Hermione went back down to the ballroom and finished decorating before going to her bedroom to get changed.

When she entered her room she heard the water running in the en suite and followed the sound to find Draco under the spray in the shower.

"Room for one more?" she asked as she pulled her muggle jeans and t-shirt off and threw them in the washing basket.

"Always" Draco smirked at her. She smiled and got in under the water and he engulfed her in his arms immediately.

"I never thought I would finish getting the ballroom ready, thank goodness for Narcissa taking over with the caterer's, I swear I'm going to give them hell when the party is over" Hermione ranted as she began soaping her body.

"Love calm down, I got everything with the chef at the market, the elves are getting the children ready and considering your delectable body is in my arms the ballroom is ready, take a breath" Draco soothed.

"I know, I know, but it's Arthur and Molly's 35th wedding anniversary, I want it to be perfect for them"

"And it will be. Now if you don't relax these tense shoulder I'll have to do something drastic" Draco warned, using his seductive voice and running his hand down to rub between her legs.

"Draco we don't have time" Hermione moaned as he slipped two fingers into her and began pumping them.

"We have at least an hour, and I plan to have you crying out very shortly" he whispered in her ear before dropping to his knees, throwing her leg over his shoulder and attacking her clit like a man starved.

True to his word, Draco had Hermione tingling with an orgasm within two minutes of touching her and stood up with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Hermione kissed him quickly, enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue. She slipped her hand between them and took his hardened shaft in her hand and pumped before copying Draco's earlier motions and dropping to her knees.

She knew just how to pleasure him and made him cum just as quickly as she had, smirking like the cat that got the cream, literally, as he panted, holding a hand against the wall to stay upright.

They finished showering and got ready, making it down to the ballroom just in time for the first guests to arrive.

Tipsy brought Anthony and Jessica into the ballroom as Binky took up his post at the front door. Draco picked up Jessica and swung her around and laughed as she squealed and giggled. She was wearing a little white dress and her chestnut curls were being held out of her face with little white clips.

She snuggled into Draco's embrace and watched on as Anthony ran over to the corner where Hermione had set up a play area for all the children.

Ginny and Harry were the first to arrive with their two sons James and Albus. "Hey how are you?" Hermione asked as she got a hug from each of them and ruffling James hair before he ran off and joined Anthony.

You look lovely 'Mione" Harry complimented as he took a sleeping Albus from his wife's arms. Hermione blushed ad smile, she had decided on a slim floor-length pink gown, nothing to over the top as the party started at lunchtime but still elegant as the even was a ball.

She thanked Harry and offered to take Albus up to the nursery to finish his nap. As she left to go upstairs Draco offered them drinks and handed his daughter to Ginny so he could head to the bar.

They chatted as they waited for the rest of the lunch guests to arrive, mainly family. Arthur's Ministry colleagues and other non-family would come in the evening for the ball.

A short while later George, Pansy, Fred, Christopher and baby Ellie arrived via the floo and were joined shortly after by Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Percy and Audrey who after four years and lots of threats from the Ministry was pregnant thanks to the IVF Scheme at St Mungo's.

They all sat around the long table set up in the middle of the ballroom and waited for Ron and Luna to bring the guests of honour, who had no idea about the party and thought their son and daughter-in-law were taking them to lunch.

They heard a knock on the door and all stayed quiet as Molly and Arthur were brought into the ballroom, looking thoroughly confused, followed by Ron, Luna and their twins.

"Surprise" everyone exclaimed, as the elder Weasley's took in all the decorations and Molly began to sob.

"Oh this is so wonderful my darlings" she cried as she went round the table hugging everybody. Arthur shook hands with the boys and received a kiss on the cheek from each of the girls.

"This really is too much Hermione dear" Molly said as she was shown her seat, pride of place in the middle of the table with Arthur.

"Nonsense, everyone was involved in the organising, we just had a big enough room" Hermione assured her.

"Oh we don't need anything big, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble" Arthur responded.

"Don't tell me I bought new dress robes for nothing" they heard from the doorway and turned to see Charlie. "Happy Anniversary" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Charlie" Molly shrieked as she ran over to him and engulfed him in her trademark Weasley hug.

Narcissa, who had gone down to the boundaries of the Manor to secretly meet Charlie, ushered them to the table and they began to eat the meal that the hired waiters served.

….

Later that evening after all the children had each had a nap the group gathered in the ballroom to await the arrival of the rest of the guests.

Molly was continuously smoothing down the skirt of the deep purple silk ball gown Hermione had bought for her, a gown that Hermione had to beg her to accept after much protesting that she had already done too much.

Blaise arrived first with BJ, who instantly ran over to the play area when he saw Anthony.

"Happy Anniversary Mr & Mrs Weasley" Blaise said handing them a gift-wrapped parcel and shaking Arthur's hand.

"Blaise how lovely to see you, you really shouldn't have" Molly began. Blaise stopped her with a kiss on the cheek, "Nonsense, it is just a trinket, please enjoy"

He stepped to the side with Draco as Hermione took the gift and placed it with the family ones on a table to the side of the bar.

"I take it Lavender refused to come then" Draco half asked half stated as he handed Blaise a firewhiskey from the bar, thankfully Hermione had managed to find someone to cover it.

"She's using the fact that Livie has a cold as he excuse but she would've just found another one if the baby wasn't ill. I doubt she'll even look in on the nursery tonight, the house elves will be doing all the work" Blaise grumbled as he threw back his shot.

"Well at least you can have a nice time and get away tonight" Draco tried to reassure his best friend.

A short while later the ballroom was bustling with everyone Molly and Arthur had ever met. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken time out of his busy schedule as Minister of Magic to join the festivities.

The children were all happily in the play area under the watchful eye of Tipsy, with the exception of two.

Hermone was standing talking to Molly holding Jessica, and Draco who had been dancing with Luna was having his dress robes being tugged on by Alice who had tears in her eyes.

He lifted the little blonde onto his hip and asked her what was wrong.

"Uncle Draco, Brandon is a meanie, he keeps pulling my hair" Alice whimpered.

Luna excused herself to deal with her son and Draco cheered Alice up by playfully dancing her around the floor as the band played a Waltz.

As the Waltz finished and Draco put Alice down, and playfully bowed, Harry stood in front of the band and cast 'Sonorus' on himself.

"I'd just like to say, that on behalf of myself, my wife and the rest of the Weasley clan, a very happy 35th anniversary to Molly and Arthur. It is because of your wonderful example that we are all sure that our marriages will be just as successful" Harry raised his glass, "To Molly and Arthur"

The rest of the room followed suit and raised their glasses and the band started playing again.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and Moll and Arthur had a night to remember.

_AN: As always I look forward to your reviews_


	4. Honeymoon

_Well look what planted itself in my head and wouldn't go away...stopping me from working! Just finished writing it and it's not been beta'd so please please please don't review about typos, I feel like it turns a good review sour when people say "but" after I've specifically said it hasn't been checked for typos._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing and make no money_

Hermione and Draco had been happily married for nearly fourteen years. They had two beautiful children and a peaceful life in Wiltshire.

Their son Anthony Cygnus was about to finish his second year at Hogwarts and their daughter Jessica Louise was doing extremely well with her tutor, who assured them he expected great things from her at Hogwarts.

With the school holidays coming up in two weeks Draco had decided that he and Hermione should take the opportunity to have some time together before the Anthony came home and the children were running around the Manor with nothing to do but cause mischief.

He decided to set about arranging a honeymoon of sorts for himself and his wife, something they had been unable to take part in when they were originally married thanks to the marriage being forced and the fact that they were in school.

He decided to use the Malfoy Villa in the South of France as the destination, that way they could keep it away from the press, as they were still very much in the public eye even after fourteen years, and Hermione wouldn't accidentally find out before he wanted her to know.

The first job was to go and see Kingsley and make sure that Hermione could have the time off. Although again he had to be careful that Hermione didn't see him at the Ministry.

He quickly penned a note to the Minister asking for a convenient time to meet and sent it with Zeus, his beautiful black owl, who had replaced Mercury when the trusty owl had passed away from old age.

He then went about writing notes to cancel all his meetings for the next two weeks. He would send them once he was sure Hermione would be able to have some holiday time.

It wasn't long before Zeus was back with Kingsley's response. The Minister would be able to drop by the Manor in-between meetings, as he was not in the Ministry at all that day, which suited Draco just fine, as it would limit the chance of Hermione finding out what was going on.

He then went up to his rooms and began to pack clothes for himself and Hermione in a bag and hid it in the very back of his wardrobe. Over the years he had gotten used to doing things himself as Hermione would give him her disapproving stare every time he asked the house elves for something that he could do himself.

He was just in the process of hiding the bag when he heard one of the Manor's house elves pop into the room.

"Master Draco, Minster shacklebolt is here, Tipsy left Minister in the Parlour" the little elf told him.

"Thank you Tipsy, please inform the Minister that I am on my way down" Draco told the little elf as he stepped out of the walk-in wardrobe and after checking the bag wasn't in view closed the doors.

Tipsy left with a pop and Draco made his way down to the family parlour.

"Minister, thank you for coming" he greeted Kingsley, shaking hands.

"Of course Draco, what can I do for you?" Kingsley asked in his deep tenor voice.

"Well I was wondering if Hermione would be able to have the next two weeks off work? She doesn't know yet but I want to take her on a surprise honeymoon of sorts" Draco explained.

"That's absolutely fine, I'll speak to her deputies after she leaves her offices today" the Minister assured him.

"Thank you Minister. I appreciate it" Draco replied. "Minister would you like a drink of some sort? Tea, coffee?"

"I wouldn't mind something a little stronger if you have it, it's been a long morning" the Minister explained.

"Absolutely, a glass of Ogden's finest perhaps?" Draco said, as he offered the minister a seat and walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room.

He came back with two glasses of whiskey and sat with the Minister. They chatted for a few moments about the goings on around the Ministry.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister and he gets nervous enough without me being late" Kingsley joked and stood. He shook Draco's hand and left the parlour.

Draco knocked his shot of whiskey back and went back to his study. He sent Zeus with his notes to cancel the next two weeks meetings and went back to his and Hermione's bedroom to finish getting ready.

…..

At three Draco went to check in with Jessica's tutor who was as happy as ever with Jessica as a student and then spent some time with the little girl as was custom everyday after her lesson finished.

"Princess, I have something to tell you but you musn't tell your mother if you see her before I do" he told the little girl.

"Okay daddy, I swear" Jessica said as she dragged him to her room.

They each sat on either side of a Wizard Chess board and continued a game that had been going for several days, as Draco was teaching her how to play.

"I want to take mummy away on a surprise trip before your brother comes home, Would you be happy with that?" he asked her. Jessica had Narcissa wrapped around her little finger and he could see the cogs going around in her brain as she thought about having just her grandmother with her and no parents.

She was just like Hermione.

"Is grandmother going to be here?" she asked, confirming Draco's suspicions as to her thoughts.

"Yes it will just be me and mummy" Draco confirmed.

"I think mummy will like it" she responded to his original question.

Draco stifled a laugh and watched as his daughter took one of his Pawns, she picked up the game quickly!

….

At four Hermione floo'd into the Manor via the Parlour as she always did and called for Draco.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" he asked when he entered the room.

"Exhausting, you wouldn't believe some of the things people try to do to conceal that they have illegal dragon's as pets" Hermione sighed as she began to take off her cloak.

"No no no dearest, keep that on" Draco quickly said, stopping her.

Hermione gave him a confused look and he whipped out his wand, summoning the bag from their room.

"Come with me" he said taking her hand and taking his travelling cloak from Tipsy at the front door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer, he walked them to the spot where the wards would allow them to apparate and turned on the spot, taking Hermione with him.

They landed just outside a Wizarding Village in France and got into a carriage that was waiting, thanks to some very quick floo calls after Draco got the go ahead from the Minister to take Hemione away.

"Draco, will you please tell me what's going on?" Hermione insisted as she recognized where she was from previous family holidays with the children.

Draco stayed quiet as the carriage drove through the village and into a quiet countryside; the sun beat down and warmed them to the point where they both stripped their travelling cloaks off.

It took another thirty minutes for them to reach the secluded villa. The peach walls with red accents made it feel soft, warm and welcoming, the three storey building was just as much home as the Manor had become.

Hermione tried not to think too much about the exact amount of money her husband had as it always made her feel uncomfortable to have so much money, and she didn't particularly like any of the other properties the Malfoy's owned, but she had always loved this Villa.

They walked in and Draco used his wand to send their bag into the master bedroom.

"Draco, why are we at the Villa, what is going on?" she asked again, getting a little impatient.

Draco pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to your Honeymoon, Lady Malfoy"

Hermione giggled, "what?"

"Well the children will be home in a couple of weeks, and running riot I am sure. I thought it might be nice to have some time together, and then I decided fourteen years later is better than never" Draco told her as he started to unbutton her button down blouse.

"It's a lovely idea, but we cant just drop everything and come to France, what about work and Jessica and the Manor and and and, oh Draco" she stopper her protesting as Draco began to suck on her neck.

He explained everything between kisses, "I spoke to Kingsley, you can have the time off" KISS "I own my company so I can take time off whenever I want" KISS "Mother and the Elves can take care of the Manor and Jessica" KISS "Now stop protesting and kiss me"

He caught her mouth with his own and lifter her in his arms. He walked upstairs and into the master bedroom.

He put her down outside the door of the en-suite bathroom and heard her whimper as he walked over to the bag he had packed. He pulled something white out of the bag and handed it to Hermione, "Surprise me"

It took just a moment to see it was her lingerie that transfigured into anything with just a touch; she nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

She put on the bra and panties, and took a moment to think it over; she closed her eyes and touched the strap.

Draco was already undressed and laying on the bed when the door opened and Hermione stepped out. He asked for a surprise and she certainly supplied one, coming out in a see-through red teddy with black polka dots.

He quirked his finger in Hermione's direction, beckoning her to him and growled when she didn't comply straight away.

Hermione slowly and deliberately walked over to the four-poster bed and stood just out of reach of Draco.

"Hermione, if you don't come here I will come there and take you where you stand" Draco warned, smirking when he saw her thighs rub together, he knew exactly how to make her juices gush.

Hermione bent forward and climbed onto the bed and into Draco's lap. She spread her legs either side of him and wrapped them around his back and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Not if I take you first" she whispered in his ear, running one hand down his torso and to his hard length, moving her matching red thong aside and impaling herself on him.

Draco groaned and thrust up immediately, even after fourteen years and two children he could not resist her and he could not get enough of her.

Over the following two weeks they never left the Villa or even got dressed. They made love in every room of the house, and more than once in the pool.

On the last night before they were to return home Draco took Hermione for a five star meal at one of France's top wizarding restaurants and they lay out on lounges and watched the stars.

…..

Twelve weeks later they took the children to King's Cross and watched as the Hogwart's Express pulled away. Draco invited their friends back to the Manor and they enjoyed a lovely lunch.

Hermione smiled and laughed and enjoyed the conversation immensely, with just a small part of her wishing that they would go home, after all she had a surprise for Draco…..

_Hmmm, I wonder who can work out what her surprise is... I'd love to see who gets it right! Review and let me know, if you know Can We Make It and They Don't Matter well enough I think you will get it. Putting a pic of the Villa on my Profile_


	5. London Zoo Blaise and Lavender

**AN: Hello again. Today we add another little oneshot to our series. For those of you that have wanted to see more Blaise and Lavender, here is their entry. I hope it is up to scratch. I have written these characters in a while...**

**Disclaimer: All recgonzed characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.**

"Lavender! Will you hurry up? We have to meet Draco and Hermione in fifteen minutes!" Blaise yelled through the bathroom door for the fourth time.

Lavender didn't respond as usual and Blaise quickly went from her wing in the house to his own and into the nursery next to his room. "Mrs. Dobson, are the children ready?"

"Yes sir. Blaise Junior is in the foyer with Pandy putting his coat on and I'm almost finished changing Olivia's nappy" the kind nanny who basically took the place of Lavender for both the children from the moment they were born responded with a sweet wrinkled smile down at the six month old baby.

"Thank you Mrs. Dobson. I don't know what I would do without you" Blaise ran his hand over his face and took the baby once Mrs. Dobson had zipped her up in her small coat.

He found his son with the family house elf, waiting by the fireplace.

As he was about to give up and take the children to Malfoy Manor alone, Lavender came down the main staircase, wearing a scowl along with her overpriced dress robes and too much make up.

She certainly enjoyed the title and money that came with being a Zabini.

"Nice of you to join us" Blaise grouched.

"Bite me" Lavender replied, making Blaise scowl, he hated the children seeing them bicker.

He sighed and got into the fireplace, holding Olivia in a baby sling and gripping BJ's hand tightly. He dropped some floo powder into the grate and called "Malfoy Manor"

He stepped out into the dining room of Malfoy Manor with the baby and his son and stepped aside as green flames shot up from the grate and Lavender stepped out, grumbling about soot on her robes.

"Let's get this stupid trip over with," she grumbled at Blaise.

"Lavender, if you are going to be like this all day and ruin it for the rest of us then why don't you just go home," Blaise growled quietly.

"Bite Me," she repeated.

Blaise was about to answer her when Draco walked into the dining room, holding Anthony's hand, "Mate, I thought I heard the floo activate. Ready to go?" he asked, holding out a hand for Blaise to shake.

Blaise accepted the proffered hand and nodded, scowling in Lavender's direction.

Draco didn't miss the interaction and held his breath. It wouldn't be the first time Lavender flew off the handle on an occasion when they tried to get together for a day out.

"Happy birthday little man" Blaise said, holding his hand out for Anthony to shake with his own little one. His pale cheeks were rosy with the excitement of celebrating his third birthday.

Hermione walked in a moment later, pulling a muggle jacket around her expanded waistline.

"Ah the ever-radiant Mrs. Malfoy. How are you Hermione?" Blaise turned a large smile to his friends' wife and kissed her cheek.

"More than ready not to be pregnant anymore" Hermione responded, placing a hand on her back and leaning against the dining room table.

"Shall we go then?" Draco prompted, picking Anthony up and putting him on his hip, heading for the floo.

With Hermione and Ginny both six months pregnant the option of apparating to their destination was unavailable, causing the group to meet at Grimmauld Place and use the muggle public transport.

They each exited into the lounge of Grimmauld Place and were met by Harry, Ginny, two-year old James, Ron, Luna, and their young twins Alice and Brandon.

"Hi guys. Ready to go?" Harry asked with overly false cheer. Hermione gave him an enquiring look.

Harry imperceptibly nodded his head in Ginny's direction and Hermione thought it better not to ask until they were alone.

"We can go and get the underground to Chalk Farm, and walk from there. It's not far once we are out of the station" Harry explained, pulling out a muggle map of London, usually more used by tourists as it held directions to many of the spots tourists like to go.

"Sounds like a plan Potter. What are we waiting for?" Blaise responded with his own too happy smile, although his was covering for the fact that he was seething at his wife as apposed to whatever was bothering Harry.

They all got their things together and left Grimmauld Place, walking down to the local underground station. Harry and Hermione dealt with buying the tickets as none of the others had had much interaction with muggle money and they made their way to northwest London.

All the muggles on their carriage on the train laughed and watched on as the children chattered away about all manner of nonsense like flying broomsticks and dragons while their parents tried to keep them from revealing the existence of magic with their frantic chatter.

Once out of the station, they consulted the map and made their way to their destination. "Are you ready to see some animals?" Harry cheered at the children, causing them all to jump around when they understood that they were at London Zoo.

Harry had luckily had the foresight to book ahead, with so many children and two pregnant women it wouldn't have been the best idea to hang around in a long queue in the hot summer sun.

They were in the zoo a few minutes later, sitting on a bench as the children ran forward and pressed their noses up against the gorilla cage, all except Alice who was sitting on Ron's lap. She was much shyer than the other children and always attached herself to Ron. A proper daddy's girl.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry, rubbing circles into her belly as the baby kicked and leant so that she could whisper in his ear, "What was with all the cheeriness when we got to your place?"

Harry blushed and quietly responded, "Ginny is having one of her more hormonal days. She really didn't want to spend the day with Lavender"

"None of us want to. Not even her husband, but we have to support him, he's our friend"

"I know 'Mione, that is exactly what I told Ginny. But I think if Lavender says one wrong word we may see a fight" Harry sighed.

They got up and began to walk around; catching the penguin show and watching the monkeys swing around on the trees. Lavender stayed a few feet away from everyone and said nothing. Ginny began to grumble that she might as well not be there and completely lost her temper when she found Lavender standing by an ice cream van, being charmed by a muggle guy in shorts and no shirt.

"For goodness sake Lavender! Your husband and children are standing not five feet away. When will you grow up? Do you have no shame in you at all?" she screeched.

Upon seeing the furious look on Blaise's face and Harry, Draco and Ron backing him up, the muggle quickly turned and made himself scarce.

"Fuck off Weasley" Lavender shortly responded.

"Excuse me? The name is Potter. You are such a thick shit Lavender. You do know what would happen if you eventually managed to cheat on Blaise? Do you understand that you will get your wand, not to mention Blaise's snapped? The Ministry will be in your house before the arsehole has pulled out of you" Ginny's voice began to rise as she got angrier.

"Gin! Stop. People are staring" Harry hurriedly whispered.

"I know that Harry!" Ginny turned on him. "But this ignorant twat has been getting on my nerves ever since the first time she called my brother won won and I have had enough"

"Maybe we should go" Blaise stepped forward.

"No. I want to stay with Anthony" BJ cried when he heard his father from across the walkway where the children were watching the elephants.

"Blaise you can leave BJ with us. He can stay the night and have a sleepover with Anthony for his birthday" Hermione quickly placated the little boy and helped Blaise out before Ginny forget where she was and did something stupid, like pulling her wand on Lavender.

Blaise nodded and grabbed Lavender by the arm, leading her around to a quiet corner where they could apparate away.

….

Once back at Zabini Manor Blaise called for Pandy and Mrs. Dobson.

Pandy immediately appeared in the room. "What can I's be doing for you's sir" Pandy asked, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Pandy, Blaise Junior will be spending the night at Malfoy Manor. Please arrange for an overnight bag to be taken there," Blaise asked, undoing the straps on the sling and lifting baby Olivia out as she began to cry.

Mrs. Dobson came into the room shortly after Pandy left and quickly took the crying baby. She could seriously see another fight brewing.

Once she had taken the baby from the room and shut the door Blaise turned on Lavender.

"Lavender, I know that you don't care about me, and to be honest I don't care what you feel for me, but those are your children. How can you be so cold and indifferent to them? How can you risk losing them?" Blaise asked. The tone of his voice made it clear that he was truly disgusted.

Lavender crossed her arms and didn't respond.

"Ginny Potter is right. You will get both out wands snapped at this rate. You must learn how to conduct yourself for the sake of BJ and Olivia" Blaise beseeched.

"Oh please. As if I would allow my wand to be snapped," Lavender quipped.

"Lavender for fuck sake. Stop being so blasé. This is not a joke. And don't start with the waterworks either. They stopped working three months into this godforsaken marriage," Blaise growled as Lavender tried to hide her eyes and pretend to cry.

"You need to start behaving like a mother to those children or so help me I will make sure you never see them again"

Lavender shrugged and Blaise lost his frayed temper.

"Get out. Before I do something I'm going to regret" Blaise warned, turning his back so that he didn't have to see her.

"What are you going to do Blaise? Hit me? Kick me out? You haven't got the balls" Lavender goaded him.

Blaise spun around, itching to pull his wand from his trouser pocket, but he wasn't evil like his mother or violent like his father. He would never hit her or hurt her.

"No Lavender. I'm not that kind of man. But I tell you what I will do. I will cut off your access to my vault at Gringott's. You walk around in the finery and wears' that being Mrs. Blaise Zabini provides, and yet you treat your children and I like dirt beneath your feet. Well it ends now. You will be given a yearly allowance to buy clothes and necessities for yourself and I will keep the roof over your head. Your wing will be yours and no one else in the family will set foot in it and likewise you will steer clear of the rest of the house and family. You will not entertain here and you will be home every night by ten. You will not embarrass me anymore Lavender. That was the last time"

Lavender's jaw dropped and she began to stutter as she tried to think of something to say. Blaise turned and began to walk out of the room.

A hex hit the doorframe just as he walked through it. He turned to see Lavender with her wand drawn, her face just as shocked as his own at the fact that she had turned to magic.

"Enjoy your new life Mrs. Zabini" Blaise hissed.

He went up to the nursery and looked down at his sleeping daughter. He would protect his children from the cruelty of an unloving mother, one way or another.

**AN: Lavender is such a &$("&"(! I hope you all enjoyed it. You can always let me know with a review**


	6. Old Wives Tales

**AN: Here is the next installment in your oneshot series. I have written Hermione/Draco for two reasons, firstly I have missed them a lot... Secondly I had the idea and they were the couple that fit it for me. And for another little bit of news, most of you know that Astarte_Lydianna had to stop betaing for me as she was pregnant, well I'm happy to announce that on Monday she gave birth to a very beautiful baby girl and I am completely dedicating this to her and the little one. **

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe**

Hermione lay down on the sofa in the parlor and grumbled as she tried to get comfortable.

She loved the decorations that her mother-in-law had painstakingly chosen for the Manor, but the antique Chaise Lounge with such hard contours and an unforgiving base did not help her mood when she had a three year old running around and was a week overdue in her second pregnancy.

The pregnancy from hell as she now called it.

The constant sickness from the eighth week she could handle. The inability to stay awake for more than an hour at a time after the thirty-fifth week was irritating but manageable but now that she was forty-one weeks pregnant and unable to get up or sit down without help she was just plain pissed.

She fidgeted again and managed to turn on her side to watch Anthony playing with his toy dragons. Her belly was heavy and uncomfortable, the pressured feeling made her hope that maybe today it would happen. She welcomed the sharp pain of contractions over the constant ache in her back and legs.

"Hermione dear. Why don't I go and fetch your parents for the day. It is a Sunday, their practice would be shut would it not?" Narcissa asked as she walked into the room and saw the miserable look on her daughter-in-laws face.

"Draco took dad to the Quidditch match," Hermione replied in her sad monotone.

"Hermione dear, it's dreadful to see you so down. The baby will come when it's ready, please try to relax," Narcissa soothed.

"I know it will Narcissa. But I'm at the point where I have really had enough. St. Mungo's want to induce me but you know how I feel about that. I just want to get this kid out of me," Hermione groaned, turning onto her back again and throwing an arm over her face.

"I'll go and pick up Jean. We can have a nice afternoon together while the men are at the match. I'm sure that will make you feel better," Narcissa decided. She had never seen Hermione in such a despondent state.

"Would you like me to take Anthony with me?" she asked, as she stood.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, rubbing slow circles into her large belly.

Narcissa placed her grandson on her hip and walked out of the living room, smiling as Anthony called out, "bye" in his sweet little voice.

….

Twenty minutes later Hermione pulled herself off the sofa in response to tapping at the window. Hermione flicked her wand at the window and Harry's owl flew in carrying a letter for Hermione.

She gave the owl a bit of bread leftover from her lunch and took the letter from its leg. She opened it and caught something that fell out. She turned over the piece of paper and saw a picture of James cuddling baby Albus on the couch of Grimmauld Place's living room. A grin crossed her face as she watched James awkwardly holding the baby, and Ginny's hand occasionally coming into shot to prop the little baby's head up.

She went back to the letter

_Dear Hermione_

_James and Albus just wanted to say hi._

_I feel so much better now that I'm out of St. Mungo's and back in my own bed. Although I can't fault them, the emergency cesarean scared the hell out of me and they took such good care of the baby and me._

_If you last much longer you should just let them induce you. You didn't look happy the other day._

_I'm glad Draco talked Harry into going to the match; he was really getting on my nerves with all his hovering and fussing. I'm guessing you had something to do with that._

_Enjoy the photograph, looking forward to seeing one from you soon._

_All our love_

_Ginny, James and Albus xx _

Hermione looked at the picture again and placed a hand over her belly; where the baby was kicking again. She was definitely looking forward to reciprocating and seeing Anthony cuddling his brother or sister.

She conjured a silver photo frame and placed the photo onto the mantelpiece along with the others of their friends and family. She slowly walked around the room, rubbing circles into her side.

The mediwitch who had examined her the day before had suggested taking long walks and evening primrose oil potion to help get things going. She wasn't dilated at all and the baby was still too high and not engaged. Hermione almost cried right there in the office!

Just as she settled onto the couch again, Anthony ran into the room and bounced onto the couch, followed by Narcissa and her mother.

"Hi mum," Hermione sighed as she awkwardly maneuvered around and threw a cushion to the floor in frustration.

"Oh my darling girl. Why are you being so stubborn? Just let them induce you," Jean Granger insisted.

"No. I don't want them pumping me full of drugs while the baby is in me. It will come when it's ready." Hermione argued back.

"You get your stubbornness from your father," her mother grumbled.

"I need to put Anthony down for his nap," Hermione ended the conversation; she was too irritable to listen to her mother admonishing her.

She began to struggle to pull herself up off the couch until Narcissa stood and picked Anthony up. He cuddled his toy close to his chest, his eyes were already dropping as he laid his head on Narcissa's shoulder, "I'll take him; your mother has come to see you."

"I'm just feeling irritable mum. I'm fine." Hermione said as soon as Narcissa had taken her young son from the room.

"I know my darling. And Narcissa says that your doctor suggested some things to get labour to start but it's not working." Jean countered.

"It was only yesterday," Hermione was exasperated.

"Well there is a lot more you can do, long trusted methods, here..." Jean handed Hermione a book, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity to read up on her problem.

"The big book of Old Wives Tales... Oh mum, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure my mediwitch knows what she's talking about," Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be so pessimistic Hermione. My midwife was just chock full of medical terminology when you were overdue and it was a combination of the methods in that book that got you out. Now, I am going to kiss my grandson before he goes to sleep and go home. Your father will be back from the game Draco took him too soon." Jean insisted, standing and kissing Hermione on the forehead, then turning to leave the room.

"Quidditch isn't like football mum, we don't know when the match will end. It could be some time next week," Hermione called after her mother, who had already left the room.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and opened the book to the contents page. She read down and then turned to the pages that gave advice about getting pregnant, ways to choose the sex of your baby and how to kick start labour.

Well it was far too late to read the first two sections so she skipped straight to the third. She skimmed through the pages at first and then shot a wide-eyed look at the door her mother had not long before stepped through, she really didn't want to know which of these methods her mother and father had used!

It was information she never needed!

She slammed the book shut and put in on the side table, covering it with her letter from Ginny, another book and her lunch plate just to be safe.

She would look later, when she was feeling braver and Draco was with her, hopefully stopping her imagination conjuring images of her parents using some of those methods.

She got up off the couch and decided to lie down and have a nap. That would get her energies up for later when she dragged Draco on a long walk around the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

…..

Draco returned much later that evening, singing a Puddlemere United song at the top of his voice as he swayed in the foyer of the Manor.

"Oh Draco, please say you didn't send my father home drunk?" Hermione groaned as, dressed in her dressing gown, she walked out of the lounge, where she had been waiting for him.

"Your father is *HIC* fine, and Potter took *HIC* him home, neither of them *HIC* had a drink" Draco slurred and hiccupped, trying to lean forward and plant a slobbery kiss on Hermione's mouth.

"Oh No you don't Draco Lucius Malfoy. You stink of firewhiskey. You were supposed to be home so that we could go for a walk and try to get labour going." Hermione griped at him.

"Don't be mad baby *HIC* the game finished late..." Draco began to sway forwards and Hermione had to quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him falling flat on his face.

"I listened to the score on the radio three hours ago Draco!" she admonished him. His eyes glazed over and he started to lean forwards again. Hermione huffed and summoned a potion from their bathroom. She caught it as it flew down the stairs, opened the vial and forced it into Draco's hand.

"Oh please don't make me drink Sober Up potion. I hate this crap," Draco groaned.

"Drink it. I need to talk to you." Hermione demanded.

"Is something wrong?" the desperation in Hermione's voice seemed to start sobering Draco up all on its own.

Hermione crossed her arms over her ample chest and waited for him to drink the potion. When he finally drank the fowl smelling blue liquid down she spoke.

"Nothing is wrong, except that I need to get this kid out of me! And I need your help."

Draco unscrewed his face after swallowing the horrible potion and instantly sobered up. His head began to pound and he felt sick.

"We can go for the walk tomorrow love. Why did I have to sober up? Weasley and I were just wetting baby Albus' head since Potter won't drink while Ginny is recovering." Draco explained, rubbing his temples.

"It doesn't matter, just come upstairs." Hermione sighed, taking his hand and leading him up the grand staircase.

She led him into their bedroom and crawled into the bed, struggling, just as she had been all day, to get comfortable.

Once laying in a position she could just about stand she handed him the book. "We need to start trying some of these methods of kicking off labour, I don't really believe in old wives tales but my mother swears by them and I want this baby out of me."

Draco rubbed his eyes and opened the on the page Hermione had dog-eared. He began to read down the list.

_Eating Pineapple_

_Walking_

_Bounce on a birthing ball_

_Eating Spicy Food_

"Hermione, what the hell is a birthing ball?" Draco asked, imagining some soft of ball that magically pulled the baby out.

"It's a big ball, like a gym ball that you can sit on and bounce. I've already owled mum and asked her to get us one." Hermione explained.

"You don't expect me to eat Pineapple with you do you? You know I hate Pineapple." Draco whined.

"Well if you don't do these things with me, then don't expect to do any of the other things on the list with me ever again!" Hermione growled. It really peeved her off when Draco whined about doing things such as this, considering all the fun he got to have getting her pregnant and the fact that he had to feel none of the pain.

Draco closed his mouth and looked down at the rest of the list

_Nipple Stimulation_

_Ingesting Semen_

_Sexual Intercourse_

_Orgasm_

"Well I definitely have no problem with helping with the lower part of the list." Draco quipped with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh ha ha ha. Well let me put it this way, no Pineapple, no blowjob." Hermione sarcastically quipped right back.

Draco's grin dropped immediately into a frown, "of course I will do anything you want baby. In fact..." he tried to run his hand down her side but she pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it. That potion might have sobered you up but you still smell like a brewery." Hermione bit out, turning over to go to sleep.

Draco sighed and went into the bathroom for a shower, grumbling about hormonal pregnant witches.

….

Over the next few days they tried a combination of eating Pineapple everyday, taking long walks around the Manor with Anthony and bouncing on the birthing ball just as the book suggested.

Hermione threw Draco out of the room after the first time she tried the ball as he spent the entire time ogling her bouncing breasts as she held onto his hands, and not being supportive at all.

They then turned to eating spicy curries and having chilies on their food every night. The only thing being affected was Hermione's stomach, as she had always hated spicy food, meaning she just vomited every day and still not so much as a twinge

…...

After another week and another visit to see her Mediwitch Hermione was forced to concede defeat and agree to book an induction. She now had seven days to go into labour or she would be going into St Mungo's to have her water broken with a potion.

So far she had avoided the lower part of the list. She was too uncomfortable and too irritated to try and have sex and she most certainly wasn't in the mood to orally pleasure Draco, but she was getting desperate.

She gave in and tried the nipple stimulation with a breast pump. Draco found her sitting in their en suite with a baby bottle half filled with colostrum and the pump and began to get stroppy with her, as she had made him eat things he hated but wasn't including him in the things he actually wanted to do.

"Draco I'm not doing this for your pleasure and I am certainly not enjoying it!" she yelled at him when he grumbled.

He apologized and she put the pump down, grabbing his hand and gently placing it on her breast, jumping when he began to tweak her nipples. They sat for over an hour as instructed by the book and had to stop when Hermione's nipples became too sensitive and Draco's pants were so tight he thought they might burst at seam.

The next day they went for another long walk, this time without Anthony and once they got to the outer limits of the Manor, which was surrounded by the privacy of a large wall and a long line of oak trees began to make out like teenagers. Hermione was fed up of being fed up and decided to make an effort to be happy and have a little fun, whilst still trying to use any method she could to go into labour.

She pushed Draco against the wall and hidden by the trees, unzipped his trousers and began to pump his already stiffening penis. They kissed as she worked her hand up and down his length and once Hermione began to see the signs that he was getting close, very slowly got down on her knees and took him in her mouth.

She licked and sucked exactly how she knew he liked and continued to pump her hand around him until he gripped her hair and spilled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed and took his hand as he helped her back up. She crossed her fingers as they walked back up to the house that maybe that night be the night.

….

By the next day her bad mood was back as she was still pregnant, her back still hurt and Draco was in far too good a mood.

She threw her hairbrush at him when he greeted her fresh from the shower in the morning and he thanked Merlin that it could only be another five days before the baby would definitely be out and he would have his wife back.

"What time will you be finished with work Draco?" she asked, as he was about to leave the bedroom.

"Not late. I'm working in the home study all day today anyway," he responded, ready to duck in case a surge of hormones sent another object flying his way.

"Good, I think we should try ingesting semen and nipple stimulation today, I'll be eating pineapple for breakfast lunch and dinner." Hermione informed him in a regimented tone, and Draco left the room before letting out a sigh. Since when had the idea of a blowjob been so depressing?

He worked all day in his study, grumbling when his house elf Tipsy brought him a plate of pineapple and yet another curry for his lunch and decided that he would have to try and do whatever he could to get the baby out of his wife otherwise he may never want to talk to her again!

That night he ran a bath filled with rose petals and scented oils, set candles all around the bathroom and bedroom and put some soothing music onto the small gramophone in their bedroom.

He sent her to lie in the bath while he put Anthony to bed and came back to the bedroom to find a much more relaxed Hermione sitting at her dressing table, combing through her wet hair.

He walked over and laid his hand on her shoulders, massaging them as he laid a kiss on top of her head. "Are you feeling better love?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "I'm sorry about the mood swings, I'm just so exhausted and uncomfortable. I can't sleep all night and then I fall asleep all throughout the day. I can't get up or sit down on my own. The bath was amazing but it was a mission to get back out again and I want my body back. I just can't stand being pregnant anymore."

"I know love. Let's see what we can do about it." Draco coaxed, helping her up from the dressing table and leading her over to the bed.

He gently directed her to sit on the edge of the bed and climbed on behind her, undoing her towel and carefully massaging her back. He tried his best to work all the knots out of her shoulders and back whilst sensually placing light kisses to her neck and collarbone.

He ran his hands down her sides and around her belly, laughing with her as the baby kicked his hand and eventually brought his fingers down to her clit, gently rubbing circles in it.

She sighed and laid her head back against his shoulder, spreading her legs a little more and closing her eyes. Draco used his hand to very gently play with her nipple giving her pleasure and sticking to the nipple stimulation plan all in one go and kissed her neck and earlobe, biting down gently as he worked her nether regions with his skilled fingers.

Hermione very slowly began to move against Draco's fingers and groaned when he moved away from her. Before she had the chance to admonish him for stopping he climbed off the bed and down on the floor between her legs.

He leant forward and gently moved his tongue against her entrance, finding her wet and ready. He nudged her legs and she opened them a little more bracing herself on her hands behind her.

Draco slipped a finger into her entrance and began to slide it in and out whilst flicking his tongue against her now engorged clit. He placed his other hand around her back to help support her and continued to lick, suck and nibble until she cried her orgasm and her whole body shook, groaning to himself as he felt her walls contract around his finger.

She moaned as he slid his finger out.

Draco kneeled up, his long body against hers and kissed her, pulling her to him, they kissed until Hermione could no longer sit in that position.

Draco helped her up from the bed and turned her so that her back was to his chest, gently pushing against her shoulders, bending her forward and sliding his throbbing erection into her slick folds.

His strokes were gentle yet firm. He worked them both to the brink, then bent forward and slipped a hand around her to send her over the edge, following as her walls squeezed around him.

….

The next morning Hermione went into labour.

The mediwitch was called to the Manor and came just in time to deliver Jessica Louise Malfoy, weighing 7lb 12ounces.

**AN: awww right? lol. Thought it was about time I covered a little more of their life between Can We Make It and They Don't Matter. Now my lovely's time to review and tell me what you think of my three days of painstaking writing...**


	7. Wedding Planning

**So here's the next oneshot for the this series, I started it a while back but life got in the way, but as I am laid up at home with a back injury I have at the moment I have managed to get it finished. Hope you loyal CWMI fans enjoy it. Reviews are a great way to let me know... :)**

**Disclaimer: Any recognized characters, storlines etc... are the property of J. K. Rowling. I own nothing and make no money from writing this story**

"Happy Anniversary Babe" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, as he gently woke her on their 29th wedding anniversary.

She sighed and turned over onto her back, smiling with her eyes still closed and her hair fanning her face and pillow.

"Wake up sweetheart, I need to give you your present."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and snuggled into her husband, "Draco, we said no presents!"

"I said I wouldn't buy you anything and I haven't, just open this," he prompted, handing her a parchment envelope.

Hermione sat up in the bed and took the envelope, shaking her head and opening the envelope.

_To my dearest Hermione_

_As promised I have not bought you anything... yet._

_For our twenty ninth anniversary I am giving you one year to plan a wedding._

_My only stipulation is that it be on our 30th anniversary._

_My love, I am asking you to marry me...again._

_I am patiently awaiting your answer_

_All my love_

_Draco_

"Draco... a wedding? I don't understand, it's safe to say we're already married. Have you forgotten the Room of Requirement, red and white dress? The pregnancy test a month later... ring any bells?" Hermione giggled as she pretended to mock his present.

It was so easy to wind Draco up, even after twenty nine years he didn't know she was doing it.

"Of course I remember, that was the whole point... a vow renewal, how can you laugh at my pres- oh you cheeky witch, you're playing with me again aren't you?" Draco exclaimed as he saw her trying desperately not to laugh.

"Draco, this is wonderful, a proper wedding. It's something so many people missed out on at the beginning of the marriage law, being forced to do it at Hogwarts with only a few days to get ready. I promise I will I make it beautiful, befitting the Malfoy's,"

"No Hermione, I don't want it to 'befit the Malfoy's' as you put it. I want you to plan the wedding that you would have wanted if you had actually had the choice. No expenses spared, do whatever you want, that is my present to you," Draco explained.

"Draco, it's too much, certainly more than the tie and cufflinks you haven't opened yet, you really don't need to do all this," Hermione protested.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, you deserve the whole world on a platter. A wedding is not too much, unless of course you don't think you're up to the task," Draco teased, knowing it would get her back up and her planning hat on.

"Ok, a year to plan a wedding it is. I have to admit I'm rather excited," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss him before reading the beautiful note again.

**Two Months Later**

Draco was beginning to regret his present to Hermione. Everyday and every conversation was consumed by weddings.

There was still ten months to the day, plenty of time as far as he was concerned, but his wife was completely consumed by invitation samples, venue brochures and photographs of flowers of every colour and style.

Even that morning, he woke up alone, and upon searching for his wife, found her in his home office, sitting on the floor surrounded by muggle bridal magazines showing dresses and cakes!

"Hermione, my love, do you think that just one morning you might stay in bed just long enough to wake up together? I mean surely you can start whatever you're doing a little later?" Draco enquired as sweetly as he was capable of so early in the morning.

"Draco! Do you have any idea how many decisions there are to make when planning a wedding? Especially one as large as ours, between our family, friends, my work colleagues and your business associates, this wedding is catering to hundreds of people! Your mother is insisting on having the reception here, which I didn't want..."

Draco began to tune Hermione out as she continued on with her rant and just watched her get more and more red-faced as her hair started to stand on end, and waited for her to run out of steam.

When she finally stopped Draco sat down on the floor opposite her and took the various brochures from her hands, holding them tightly in his own, "Hermione, I told you to do what _you_ wanted, not what my mother or business associates expect. Please try to calm down and stop worrying. I have complete faith in you and your ability to plan a beautiful wedding."

"I don't know what to do, normally I can handle your mother very well and we have a wonderful relationship but I just cannot say no to her and she wants all the bells and whistle... and I don't," Hermione ended with a sigh.

"Right, give me all these brochures and leaflets," Draco insisted, with his hand held out. Hermione handed them over and squeaked with indignation when he vanished them with a silent spell, "back to bed! For at least another hour. This can wait another hour. Go!"

Hermione huffed but did as she was asked, slowly making her way back up the grand staircase towards their bedroom.

Draco watched her go and waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before taking matters into his own hands. He marched straight down to his mother's parlour and knocked before entering without an invitation.

"Draco, my dear boy! You're awake rather early, is anything the matter?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. She was as regal and beautiful as ever, her hair had greyed and laughter lines were showing around her eyes and mouth but you could still see the beauty in her.

"Mother, good morning. I apologise for barging in but we need to talk, urgently," Draco sat opposite his mother on her antique chaise lounge.

"What is dearest?"

"I want you to back off the wedding plans and leave Hermione be. The whole point of this gift was that she could have the wedding she always wanted and have the planning period before that every bride deserves and was cruelly taken away from her. And so far all she has done is run herself ragged trying to make everyone else happy."

"Draco, I've simply been making the suggestions that are required for a proper wedding as expected of the Malfoy family. For Merlin's sake, Hermione was looking at brochures for a muggle hotel! How can we have your business associates and the Minister of Magic attend a Malfoy wedding in a muggle hotel in Cambridge!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mother! This is not up for discussion, if Hermione wants a hotel near her parents so be it. If Hermione wants to do a muggle church wedding so be it. If Hermione wants to raise Albus Dumbledore from the dead to preside over the ceremony and have mermaids sing as she walks down the aisle then I will sell my soul to the devil and perform the rituals myself to make it happen. This is her wedding, not something to show off the Malfoy wealth and name!" Draco was bellowing right into his mothers face by the end but he didn't care. After nearly fifty years as a Malfoy he was sick of his name!

Narcissa Malfoy stayed quiet and calm as her son ranted, with her hands neatly resting in her lap. Once he had finished she held up one hand to make sure he understood now was the time to allow her to speak.

"Draco, considering your insistence that Hermione lost out all those years ago I would have thought that you would understand my point of view also. You are my only child, my son, the reason I fought as hard as I did for as long as I did and the reason that I am still breathing today after the many things that I lost during that dreadful war including your father. I was not allowed to help your future wife look at venues or caterers. Your father never went with you to the tailors to choose and be measured for your wedding dress robes, and I was not allowed to celebrate the marriage of my son in a manner that would have given me the most pleasure and pride a mother can have. I am sorry if I have hurt or offended Hermione, I will back off, I just wanted a mother's right to be excited for her son's wedding. That was all."

Draco was speechless, he had not thought of it from his mothers point of view, she had had only the same amount of time as he, Hermione or anyone else struck by the Marriage Law to get used to the idea or get anywhere near prepared and she had accepted the challenge with the same grace he had always admired about her.

"I'm sorry mother, I did not mean to be so rude. Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement where Hermione can still have what she would like and you can be as involved as you would like," he kissed her on the cheek and went back to the bedroom to get ready for work.

Later that day, Draco summoned the brochures he had vanished earlier and sat with Hermione and Narcissa to try and find a way to keep both ladies happy.

"Right, here are your many leaflets and brochures, I believe that together we can make a plan that will allow for the planning of this wedding and hopefully make this a calmer household again," Draco announced.

He then asked the dreaded question, hoping that Hermione would not run straight into a tirade regarding the wedding again, "What is there left to do? Preferably in order of most important to least."

Hermione began listing things immediately, and before he knew what had hit him her voice had gotten so high-pitched only dogs would've been able to understand her.

"Right, stop. This is what I suggest, if you wouldn't mind mother could you and Hermione write out a list of all the things that need to be looked at, researched, decided on and booked. Then the best thing would be to assign jobs, for example I will organise a meeting with my usual tailor so that we can meet him and plan what you would like myself, Blaise and the boys to wear together," Draco suggested in his calmest possible voice.

"Until that list has been written I don't want you to look at anything and put anymore pressure to decide things on yourself, okay love?"

Hermione nodded as Narcissa retrieved some parchment from her bureau in the corner of her parlour.

**The following month**

Malfoy Manor had calmed down a rather considerable amount since the conversation Draco had orchestrated the previous month.

In a compromise Narcissa agreed to the wedding being in a hotel, but with stipulation that it at least be a wizarding hotel, as it would be far too difficult to keep the use of magic a secret if they were to use a muggle one.

Hermione had made arrangements to go dress shopping with her mother and Ginny, who this time around was playing the role of Maid of Honour, since Hermione wasn't able to have one last time.

The photographer had been booked and paid for, the flowers had been chosen and the stationary had been ordered.

Hermione had insisted that she did not want another wedding ring, so Draco had already arranged with his jewellers that the day before the wedding he would take her original ring to have some diamonds added to the band.

Draco had already booked the honeymoon in Italy. He and Hermione had privately agreed that since she had conceded to a wizarding wedding at a wizarding hotel then she wanted a muggle honeymoon, including flying by airplane and staying in a five start muggle hotel.

Secretly Draco was dreading it but he had promised that Hermione could have whatever she wanted and it was a promise he was determined to keep.

**One week before the wedding**

Everything apart from Hermione's wedding ring was ready.

Hermione was getting visibly nervous. She was sleeping less and getting frazzled very easily, jumping down Draco's throat more than a few times.

That evening he decided that she needed some relaxation and to take her mind off their upcoming nuptials, so once she went into their en suite for her evening shower he quickly set to work lighting candles.

When she came out of the shower he was waiting on the bed with a single red rose, "come here angel."

Hermione smiled as she walked over and took the rose from his outstretched hand, "Draco, it's lovely, thank you."

"You're lovely now come and lie down," he insisted, pulling the towel from her body and gesturing to the bed.

"No, turn over," he clarified when she lay on her back, "just relax"

He then proceeded to straddle her bottom and pour some rose scented moisturiser into his hands, he rubbed his hands together to warm the cream a little and then began to rub his hands up and down her back.

"Mmm, that feels so nice, I've been so tense lately," she mumbled as he began to work the knots from her shoulders.

"Is everything okay my love, I mean I know weddings are stressful at the best of times but we have been married almost thirty years, are you getting cold feet?" he half joked.

"Don't be silly. If I was ever going to get cold feet it would've been back at Hogwarts all the years ago. It's just that last time it was a few family and friends in a place that I saw as my second home. I barely had any time between knowing I was going to marry you and the wedding," Hermione explained.

"And now?" Draco prompted.

"Well now I will be a fifty year old woman, walking down the aisle in front of over 300 people, some of whom are to say are imposing is an understatement. I mean what if I do something to embarrass myself? What if I trip over in front of them all? I'm sure they are all thinking how ridiculous that we're doing it again? Who do we think we are? Wasn't the first time enough? I'm just extremely nervous of it becoming a shambles."

"Hermione you are the most beautiful, intelligent, incredible woman I have ever known. You will take on this day with all the grace and dignity that you show every day no matter what the situation. Anthony will be right by your side walking you down the aisle as obviously your father is not so comfortable doing it now with his walking sticks, our son will make sure you get there safely. And if anyone dares to even so much as think anything negative I'll make sure they regret it. Trust me angel, everything is going to be fine," Draco finished as he began to place little kisses on the side of her neck.

"I know, I guess it's just normal for any bride no matter what age or how many times she's done it to get nervous, the wedding is going to beautiful," Hermione sighed as Draco found her sweet spot and began to lightly suck.

Hermione wriggled and turned underneath him, nudging him to change positions so that she could wrap her arms and legs around him and kiss his lips.

He slid his tongue into her mouth as soon as she parted her lips and began to buck against her as she moaned.

Hermione used her feet to push down his silky boxer shorts and moved her hand down to feel his hardened length. She pumped it a few times before lining him up and urging him to enter her.

She did not need any foreplay, the massage and the kisses on her neck, coupled with the scent of the candles was enough to make her desperately want him as she always did.

Draco gave in and pushed his way into her entrance. He was engulfed almost immediately by her wet inner walls, which he slowly began to pump into.

Hermione's panting and mewling egged him on as he picked up the pace, circling and bucking his hips, causing her to cry out as she clawed at his back and lifted herself to suckle on any part of his body she could reach.

They moved together in rhythm, until Hermione used her thighs to turn them over, allowing her to straddle him and set a quicker harder pace.

She moved her hips back and forth hurriedly, only stopping to change her movements occasionally, lifting up and slamming back down onto him.

Draco could feel himself building up as he watched his wife bounce on top of him, he gritted his teeth and held back as Hermione gathered speed, bringing his hands up to play with her sensitive nipples. He tweaked and massaged her left breast with his talented right hand as he brought his left down to play with his clit.

The moment he began rubbing the little nub he felt her walls tighten around him, he moved his hips upwards every time she came down and rubbed her clit harder, finally tweaking her nipple and hitting her spot at the same time to send her over the age.

Only when he heard her cry out did he let go and spill his seed inside her, calling her name.

They became a sweaty tangle of bodies a Hermione collapsed onto him, panting hard.

He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I promise Hermione, everything will be all right."

**AN: So there you have it, another little look into their lives after the main stories were over. I know some of you are wondering why I didn't show you the wedding, but this is about "Wedding Planning" Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think**


End file.
